Solar
Solars are the most powerful of angels in Dungeons & Dragons. These beings act as representatives of their respective patron deities, serving as said deity's voice should they involve themselves in mortal affairs. The purpose of a solar can be determined by their name; solars often have many names which describe deeds which they have accomplished or the purpose for which they exist. The universal purpose among all solars, of course, is to spread the influence of the god they serve across the universe. Appearance A solar appears humanoid to the eyes of mortals, standing at 9 feet tall with flawlessly-toned, muscular bodies with beautiful features. Their skin usually appears to be made of precious metals such as gold, bronze, or silver and they possess white-feathered wings on their backs. Most angels have a single pair of wings, though solars have been known to have up to three pairs. Abilities * Immortality - Solars are ageless and do not succumb to disease, nor can they be killed by any mortal weapon. * Flight * Telepathy - Solars can communicate telepathically with any creature. * Divine Awareness - A solar can always detect lies. * Invisibility - A solar can render itself invisible at will. * Blade Barrier - A spell that conjures a wall of magical blades that can deflect attacks. Any creatures that are caught within the area of the barrier risk being ripped to shreds. * Dispel Evil and Good - If a solar touches a creature being enchanted by a Fey or Undead, or any creature from beyond the Material Plane, this spell will break the enchantment and protect them from further attacks. * Dismissal - A spell cast upon the planetar's weapon that will allow it to banish any Outsider from the Material Plane, sending them back to whichever plane they came from. * Resurrection - A solar can bring a deceased creature back to life, provided they have been dead no longer than a century, did not die of old age and are not Undead. When Resurrection is cast, the deceased is restored with full health; all wounds are healed, any poison or disease effects are nullified and lost body parts regenerated. * Control Weather - A solar can magically manipulate the local weather, from generating fog to bringing about terrible thunderstorms or scorching heatwaves. * Healing Touch - The solar magically heals any creature with a touch, restoring health and curing any ailments such as disease, deafness and blindness. * Flying Sword - The solar's greatsword moves through the air within 5 feet of its owner. Provided it is within the solar's line of sight, it can fly up to 50 feet away to strike at distant foes. * Slaying Longbow - A solar's longbow fires arrows capable of immediately destroying Outsiders in a single shot. * Teleport - A solar can teleport itself and any items it is carrying up to 120 feet away. * Searing Burst - A blast of divine fire that affects all creatures within a 10-foot radius. * Blinding Gaze - A solar is capable of targeting an opponent within 30 feet and permanently blinding them. * Polymorph Self - Solars are capable of changing their own shape at will in order to blend in with those on the mortal plane. Category:Traditional Games Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Magical Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Good Creatures Category:Angels Category:Humanoids Category:Celestial Beings Category:Immortal Beings Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Outsiders